


I Want Your-

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dino wants dat Tsuna booty and Tsuna wants Dino's cock, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, So they all gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: All Tsuna wanted was to get away from paperwork, his guardians, and mostly Dino. How was he supposed to tell his 'Big Brother' he liked him?





	I Want Your-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Miss_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/gifts).



> HMM READ DIS CRAPPY SMUT HOE

All Tsuna wanted to do was go to the Vongola pool. The cool breeze went by Tsuna relaxed. He was free from paperwork, free from his guardians, and mostly free from Dino. He knew it was wrong to like one of his most trusted friends, who also thought of him like a little brother, but he couldn't help it. Tsuna made a stupid decision to have him stay over at the mansion after he and his team had visited and wrecked the entirety of Dino's place. Dino had waved it off with a smile but Tsuna had insisted. And now every got damn time Dino had touched him or even passed him by he thought of dirty things.

He wondered what Dino's whip would feel like wrapped around his throat while he was fucked from behind. Or maybe while it bound his hands and feet and was taken in whatever position or spot. He loved the idea of being Dino's little sex slave. He blushed and imagined all the things they would do inside and outside of the bedroom. Tsuna nervously looked around. He stuck his hand down to his crotch and grabbed hold of his growing erection. He closed his eyes and imagined Dino fucking him. "Mh, Dino! Please fuck me rough and hard!" He slid fingers in his mouth and sucked on them to try and keep the noise level down.

He went over to the steps of the pool and bent down on his hands and knees. Anyone that passed into the garden and went some ways that led to the pool would get a clear view of Tsuna's pink hole. Tsuna brought one of his hand behind him and circled his hole. He wanted them to be bigger and rougher hands like Dino's. He slid a finger in and bit his arm. And soon came another and another. "Oh god, Dino! Want your big fat cock so bad! A-ah!"

"Tsunayoshi?" The brunette stopped wide eyed and turned around. "Ah- D-Dino what are you doing here?"

The blond's mind and body seemed to have stopped for a moment. Tsuna looked down ashamed. "Y-you heard all of that didn't you..." Dino half smiled. "Yeah pretty much." Tears threatened to fall down. "I suppose you're disgusted now, I'm sorry it's ok if you never want to talk to me ag- me!?" Tsuna was taken by surprise at the kiss. Dino held his face in his hands carefully as if he were made from diamonds and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will never be disgusted, in fact, I thought you would hate me. But no seeing this, I don't think I'm the only one hiding secrets, ne?"

Tsuna's eyes turned watery. He forcefully tackled Dino and straddled his hips. He ignored his erection and kissed Dino with all his might. "I'm so happy! I could stay like this forever!" Dino grinned. "I don't think so, your place will be on the bed all day, every day." Dino stroke his thighs and then went to his hips and then cupped his ass. Dino licked his lips when one of his fingers easily went in. He breathed in the scent of pure Sky as he felt such tight heat wrap around his finger.

"So tight little bro, I'm curious as to what it'll feel like on my cock hm?" Tsuna shivered as a large hand traveled up his back to wrap around his neck. The other hand stayed down and gripped his cock. "You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you, never again. Once I sweep you off your feet you'll never step foot again." Tsuna giggled despite their situation. "You're so cheesy Dino~" The blond grinned and picked Tsuna up. "Well let's hope we don't get caught going back into the mansion."

Lucky for them they didn't. As soon as they got back to Tsuna's room Dino in his haste used the whole bottle of lube. Tsuna laughed breathlessly but he yelped when he was roughly grabbed by his leg. Dino's hand took hold of his legs and put one over his shoulder. Without warning, Dino lined the head of his cock to Tsunayoshi's entrance. "You won't forget the feeling of this cock Tsuna!" Dino roughly pushed into the hilt. "I'll imprint the shape of my dick in your insides!" He pulled out until only the tip was in. Tsuna whimpered. "Not that any other dick will be making itself home in your hole anyway."

He slammed his cock into the hot tight heat. Dino repeated this movement, his thrusts getting stronger than the last. Tsuna halfway screamed halfway moaned as Dino kept nailing his prostate. "Yesss Dino-ah! Fuck me harder! Destroy m-me until I'm full of your cum, please!" Dino, still connected with Tsuna, slammed him onto the mattress. "You like my cum huh? I'll fuck you until everyone knows who you belong to cunt."

Tsuna smiled as drool dripped out of his mouth. "Mh! Yes, your slave! Take me in front of whoever!" Dino peppered kisses along Tsuna's neck and back never once breaking his pace. Tsuna gasped when Dino pulled him up by his arms so he could sink onto his cock more. Tsuna's feet curled as his orgasm came in waves. "So good Dino!"

Tsuna turned his head and kissed Dino with the strength he had left. "Don't think this is over Tsuna, we still have many, many more rounds to go." Tsuna could only lay limp and take it.


End file.
